Techniques have been proposed for reducing the amount of colorant, such as toner, used when printing images. For example, one conventional color printing device converts a color profile to a toner-saving profile when in a toner-saving mode and uses this toner-saving profile for the printing process. To convert the color profile to a toner-saving profile when the color profile is represented by the three components lightness, chroma, and hue, the conventional device increases only the lightness component. When the color profile is expressed in the three primary colors RGB, the conventional device increases only the brightness component of each color. Thus, the image printed using this toner-saving profile requires less toner and maintains the color tones of the original image with an overall lighter and brighter appearance.